Aimes-tu les pastèques ?
by Meroine13
Summary: Quand Chris raconte sa vie juste après la Chine...Ma vision de Chris Redfield avant le retour de Piers Nivans. Pourquoi Chris a-t-il des pastèques dans ses mains ? Petit lemon très hot pour mon pairing favori A lire avec modération lol :) ;) Si vous n'aimez pas trop les lemons ou bien les yaoi en général, passez votre chemin...


Aimes-tu les pastèques ? Souvenirs et Présent : Chris Redfield x Piers Nivans

Pour une journée d'été, il faisait très chaud. Piers était à la maison, la maison dans laquelle nous vivions ensemble depuis qu'il a rejoint la B.S.A.A.

Pour des multiples raisons qui de temps en temps m'échappent et me reviennent simultanément, ma relation avec mon lieutenant, avec Piers, a évolué du stade où je le considérais seulement comme un petit frère ou bien un portrait trait pour trait de moi-même dans le passé, au stade actuel c'est-à-dire, mon amour, mon partenaire avec lequel je souhaite partager le restant de mes jours, signifiant tout cela que tôt ou tard, il y aura un jour où je demanderai sa main.

Cependant les raisons qui ont poussé Piers à rejoindre le B.S.A.A en dehors de son sens de la justice ou bien comment nous nous sommes rencontrés et comment notre relation a évolué, tout cela est une autre histoire…

Qu'est-ai-je en train de raconter déjà ? Ah oui, pour une journée d'été, il faisait très chaud et même si j'ai tendance à supporter la chaleur, là je la trouvais plutôt suffocante… Alors j'imagine que vous êtes en train de me dire, « mais s'il trouve la chaleur si insupportable en un tel jour d'été, que fait-il dehors ? »

La raison pour laquelle je me retrouvais dans cette situation actuellement, est très simple. Pendant que mon petit Piers est en train de faire je ne sais quoi à la maison au frais grâce à la clim, eh bien…en ce qui me concerne, je suis dehors, arpentant marchés extérieurs et superettes du coin à la recherche de pastèques…

Oui…la raison peut paraître débile mais je suis très sérieux…Mon Piers veut des pastèques, alors je vais lui chercher des pastèques…Pourquoi suis-je dans cette situation ? La raison à ce problème est aussi tout aussi simple…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis un moment l'humeur et le caractère de mon sexy lieutenant à tendance à varier et changer d'un extrême à un autre comme celui d'une femme enceinte.

Non…Je ne plaisante pas…Je suis en peu plus sérieux…Ne rigolez pas je vous en prie mais il arrive que parfois, il me demande d'aller lui acheter une pizza et seulement cinq minutes après il me demande des fraises enrobées de chocolat ou bien avec de la crème chantilly et étant donné que je suis d'une gentillesse désespérante avec lui, je ne peux rien lui refuser…

Non…Depuis le début, je m'invente des prétextes et je raconte des bobards…Pas très sympa de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Les raisons pour lesquelles je suis parti lui acheter des pastèques ne sont tous simplement pas du au fait de son changement d'humeur assez étrange mais surtout parce que je suis fou amoureux de lui mais malheureusement étant donné que parfois j'attends la dernière minute avant d'agir, il y eut un petit moment où j'avais cru avoir tout perdu…

Il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles, je fais très attention à moi-même mais surtout à Piers, des raisons dont je suis sur que vous avez connaissance, n'est pas ?

En vérité maintenant que j'y pense, nous n'avions pas démarré une relation amoureuse voire quelconque immédiatement.

Je veux dire, quand j'ai rencontré Piers en 2009, je venais de finir ma mission en Afrique, je venais, une fois de plus, après avoir eu recours à des sacrifices encore et encore à la pelle, de sauver le monde après avoir éliminé de la Terre, Albert Wesker, le soi-disant « dieu du nouveau monde ou bien dieu du bioterrorisme » mais surtout mon ancien capitaine et amant pendant des années quand j'étais alors à ce moment là qu'un recrue pour les S.T.A.R.S.

C'est pourquoi, n'ayant pas pu éliminer les souvenir de Wesker dès que je fus rentré de mission, eh bien même si je devais recruter des nouvelles recrues mais aussi assister à leur test d'aptitudes physiques et intellectuelles et même si Piers qui à l'époque n'avait que vingt-un ans, sortait déjà avec aisance du lot, il en ait pas moins que à ce moment-là je souffrais toujours et énormément peut-être pas autant que lors de la fin de la mission en Chine mais j'avais souffert ce jour-là au point de ne faire attention à personne, au point de ne plus vouloir de relation quelconque…

Et pourtant, petit à petit, alors que je pensais m'être enfermé complètement, je me suis ouvert à ma nouvelle équipe, à ma nouvelle famille, aux nouveaux membres et je pense que c'est à ce moment là que Piers est rentré tout doucement dans ma vie…

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre mais même je le trouvais un peu lourd à me suivre tout au long de la journée comme un brave petit toutou, il en n'est pas moins que j'appréciais énormément ces gestes d'affections et d'attentions qu'il portait à mon égard même si au départ c'était des gestes purement professionnel c'est-à-dire de lieutenant à capitaine.

C'est pourquoi, une fois que j'avais compris que j'avais des sentiments pour Piers, même si je ne voulais pas les révélés à tout le monde, je faisais dès lors extrêmement attention à mon équipe et par conséquent quand j'ai commencé à tous les perdre, les uns après les autres, je ne me voyais plus déjà continuer mais dès que j'avais perdu Piers, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase…

En effet, pendant un moment, je voyais la vie seulement en noir, je déprimais quasiment tout le temps, je ne rigolais plus, je ne souriais plus, je mangeais le strict nécessaire et surtout je restais seul que se soit avant ou pendant ou même après la salle de sport ou bien le travail…

La seule chose que j'étais capable de faire correctement c'était de pleurer sans cesse et d'éviter de parler à quiconque même si par exemple Jill et/ou Claire et Barry ont tenté de me remonter le moral, d'essayer tout et n'importe quoi pour que je puisse faire mon deuil et passer à autre chose…

Ainsi alors que je tentais de recoller les morceaux…Hahaha, mon dieu, sa sonne vraiment dramatique tout cela, n'est pas…, alors que j'étais revenu à la base pour mon travail quotidien, j'ai pu, lors d'une conversation entre Jill et Barry que j'ai entendu sans faire exprès, entendre un nom, une information de la plus grande importance que j'avais tant espérer et pourtant je partais déjà avec l'idée que plus jamais je n'aurais pu entendre ce que j'avais entendu.

J'avais, lors de cette conversation, entendu qu'un cocon qui s'était forcement fabriqué à partir du virus chrysalide plus communément appelé « Virus-C », s'était échoué sur les bordures de sable d'un des plages de Lanshiang et dès que les soldats approchèrent de celui-ci, il se mit à craquer dans tous les sens comme-ci ce qui était à l'intérieur voulait se dépêcher de sortir alors bien sûr, les soldats mirent en joue ce qui se trouvait dans le cocon mais à leur plus grande surprise quand ils virent d'abord un bras tout à fait humain sortir du cocon avant de voir entièrement le corps, ils ne purent s'empêcher de contacter la base encore déployée en Chine avant de contacter le quartier général.

Ils venaient tout simplement de retrouver la personne que je pensais avoir perdu à jamais, la personne que j'avais aimé autant que Jill et Wesker même si notre relation a été écourté, ils avaient retrouvé, Piers Nivans, mon lieutenant mais aussi la seule personne qui en dehors de Claire, mériterait amplement et facilement que je passe le restant de mes jours en sa compagnie, du moins si cette personne le souhaite même si pour l'instant la priorité consistait à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre la base américaine sain et sauf et que l'antidote fait à partir du sang de Jake Muller puisse lui être administrer.

Bien sûr à ce moment là, je n'ai su comment réagir. Je veux dire ce n'est pas du style de Jill ou bien de Barry de parler de n'importe quoi comme sujet et faire des blagues débiles qui feraient plus de mal que de bien surtout quand on parle des morts et disparus au combat alors par conséquent je savais que Piers était donc bel et bien vivant et j'en avais déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Cependant, je n'ai pu me contrôler et je me suis énerver comme pas possible voulant détruire chaque mur et fondations de la base avec mes poings quand j'avais entendu la suite mais aussi la fin de leur discussion sur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas pu être pris dans l'équipe de secours en Chine même si je suis encore un capitaine haut-gradé.

C'est-à-dire la fameuse partie comme quoi ils avaient des doutes sur le cocon, comme quoi ils ne savaient pas ce qui en allait sortir mais surtout comme quoi si il s'agissait du cocon de Piers et que c'était Piers qui sortait du cocon et non pas une mutation grotesque, il en était pas moins qu'ils ne voulaient pas me prendre dans l'équipe sous prétexte que j'étais fragile à cause de mes dépressions chroniques mais surtout à cause mon étant mental actuel du au stress et du trauma que j'avais vécu en Edonie mais aussi en Chine.

Ainsi même si j'aurais voulu me débattre dans tous les sens et hurler afin de demander des explications tout aurait été en vain dans le sens où lorsque j'avais entendu la conversation, une semaine s'était écoulée et donc entre temps Piers fut conduit à l'hôpital où des spécialistes se sont battus comme des malades avec le sang de Jake Muller pour confectionner l'antidote car le virus que mon Piers s'était volontairement injecté afin de me sauver était une souche qui fut amélioré et donc plus résistante grâce au sang du mercenaire.

Du coup la seule chose qui me restait à faire était d'arrêter du jour au lendemain, sur le champ, de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de sortir de ma dépression afin redevenir le capitaine tant aimé et toujours aimé et admiré de la B.S.A.A.

Je veux dire, après tout, si Piers a pu survivre jusqu'à qu'on le retrouve et qu'en ce moment même, il est en train de souffrir le temps que le remède le guérisse complètement, qui suis-je pour me présenter devant lui comme une loque épouvantable alors qu'il a tout sacrifié pour moi…

Phew….Raconter comme ça les souvenirs parfois sa fait du bien même si il y a personne pour vous écouter…Après tout je ne paye pas une fortune pour qu'un charlatan de psychothérapeute puisse seulement me raconter des âneries mais il en ait pas moins que je me demande qu'est que je suis en train de faire… Je veux dire, les pastèques sont assez lourdes et je n'ai pas que ça à faire et de plus qu'est que je ne ferai pas pour être dans un bon bain avec Piers maintenant…

Les pastèques commencent vraiment à me fatiguer c'est pourquoi, raconter les retrouvailles et le comment du pourquoi Piers est actuellement en train de vivre chez moi sera ne autre histoire que je raconterai plus tard…

En plus, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Piers s'énerve ou bien qu'il ait changé subitement d'humeur me demandant autre chose au passage me forçant du coup à retourner en ville. Je pense que je devrais plutôt me dépêcher de rentrer à la maison.

C'est pourquoi en même pas une dizaine de minutes, j'étais de retour à la maison, le front ruisselant de sueur alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle après avoir posé pour un instant les pastèques sur le palier.

Après avoir repris mon souffle, j'ouvrai la porte de l'appartement et alla déposer les pastèques sur la table de la cuisine sauf une que je gardais dans mes bras afin de la montrer à Piers mais je n'aurai pas du…

Car être accueillit chez soi par son sexy et très chaud lieutenant ainsi que partenaire en train de jouer à des jeux vidéos mais n'ayant comme vêtements sur lui, un caleçon noir très serré au niveau des fesses m'a donné directement une érection mais du coup n'ayant pas fait attention, la pastèque glissa de mes bras avant de se craquer sur le caleçon de Piers mais ausssi par terre.

- « Ah ! Chris, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais de retour à la maison… »

- « Tout va bien bébé? J'espère que cela ne t'a pas fait mal?

- « Pas tellement, mais la pastèque est maintenant fissuré et le jus à l'intérieur et sur mon caleçon ... »

- « Désolé bébé, Fait voir un peu... »

Je suis allé rapidement dans la cuisine, rangeant les deux autres pastèques dans le réfrigérateur avant de le nettoyer le désordre que j'ai fait avec la troisième pastèque, avant de donner toute mon attention à Piers.

Après avoir nettoyé le gâchis, je me suis mis à genoux derrière Piers et a commencé à lécher son beau cul après avoir retirer son caleçon hors de mon chemin.

- « Ahhh ... .qu'est que tu es en train de faire Chris? Qu'es tu en train de lécher? Ahhh ... attend! Ohh ...ahhh, allez s'il te plaît arrête. Attend, que vas-tu faire maintenant? Arrête s'il te plaît ... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai commencé à doigter son cul.

- « Arrête donc de te plaindre Piers, je sais qu'en vérité tu ne déteste pas ce « joli traitement » de ma part. En fait, je pense même que tu es en train d'en jouir ce qui est tout à fait le contraire ... Hahaha, tu es certainement en train d'en profiter. »

- « Bien sûr, ton « traitement » est trop délicieux mais Chris s'il te plaît laisse tomber! Ou au moins enlève tous tes vêtements ... ahhh ... mon cul… tellement bon et je suis tellement dur ...

Je ne ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise deux fois ... je enlevais tous mes vêtements et les déposais quelque part dans la salle aussi vite que le son, je me léchais les lèvres quand je ai regardé mon beau trésor en train de rougir tout en haletant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort et avec une énorme érection dans ses mains.

Lorsque j'enlevai finalement mon caleçon, Piers prit mon érection entre ses mains, ce qui était dur et gros déjà à cause de mon « joli traitement » que je lui ai fait précédemment, et il mit le gland dans la bouche et commença à lécher le tout à partir du bas vers le haut, me faisant gémir et haleter.

- Piers ... Bébé… arrête s'il te plait ... Arrête avec les taquineries et suce moi maintenant s'il te plaît, je veux faire en sorte que nous deux soyons si bon en ce moment ...

Écoutant mes paroles, Piers arrêta le léchage de mes couilles et mon pénis et commença à me sucer prenant seulement le gland tout d'abord mais ce n'était seulement une question de secondes.

En fait, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour mettre toute mon membre, dont je dois dire que je suis fier de sa longueur, à l'intérieur de sa bouche chaude. Une bouche chaleureuse avec des lèvres amples et une langue délicieuse que j'aime embrasser et de manger avec ma langue et mes lèvres.

Il a commencé à aller de plus en plus vite, de en plus profond , me faisant gémir, me faisant faire des bruits qui devrait être interdit pour un homme comme moi, mais aussi presque me faisant venir dans sa bouche chaude et chaleureuse. Mais alors, il se arrêta brusquement et je ne pouvais être heureux ...

- Je veux jouir tellement Chris et je veux que tu jouisses tellement aussi. Es-tu prêt? Je te veux en moi tellement ... Dépêche toi s'il te plaît, je veux te sentir à l'intérieur de moi, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, se il vous plaît!

-« Je suppose que ce ne puisse pas être aidé ... Je veux vraiment être à l'intérieur de toi bébé et faire un et un seulement avec toi ». Dis-je avec un sourire sur mon visage même si je savais d'une certaine manière que j'étais en train rougir tellement, mais j'haletais tellement à cause de mes besoins en ce moment ...

Comme j'ai commencé à aligner le gland de ma bite au niveau de l'entrée de son cul après avoir écarté les jambes écartées pour que je puisse avoir suffisamment d'espace, je ai tiré sa belle mèche de cheveux hérissés doucement et je l'embrassa pleinement sur ses belles lèvres, en essayant de cette façon, à réduire la douleur si possible parce que même si nous ne sommes pas à notre premier temps ensemble ce qui signifie que aujourd'hui n'est pas la première fois que Piers et moi nous le faisons et même si j'ai facilité l'entrée lors du traitement plus tôt, je sais que lorsque vous prenez une bite dans votre cul aussi grande que le mienne, ça peut faire mal, voire même très mal et bizarrement la seule chose que je trouvais à faire étais de sourire. Eh oui, qui ne serait pas en train de sourire quand il a une bite aussi grosse que la mienne!

Après avoir mis un terme au baiser, je pouvais voir mon beau trésor qui commença à se sentir bien, il commençait à transpirait alors que nos corps ne faisait plus qu'un, il criait mon nom, mon titre dans une manière érotique au point que cela m'a forcé seulement à aller de plus en plus vite, mais aussi à aller de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus loin.

- « Ahh ... Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Oh oui, Chris! »

- « Oui, Piers vas-y ... mon bébé ... Crie et crie encore mon nom, Appelle-moi encore et encore, je veux ... non ... j'ai tellement besoin de t'entendre plus.

- Ahh ... Chris… capitaine s'il vous plaît, baise-moi de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite !

A ce moment, il mit une de ses mains à l'arrière de ma tête afin qu'il puisse apporter sa tête près de la mienne et m'embrassa pleinement alors qu'il haletait tellement comme si sa vie en dépendait ... Putain, il est si chaud, mais je peux être fier de ma taille, si je dois le comparer à l'amour de Piers, ma taille est rien parce que si je peux être fier de quelque chose, c'est certainement ma chance.

En effet, j'ai pensé à un moment que Piers était mort et puis j'ai eu la chance mais vraiment beaucoup de chance, c'était presque un miracle quand j'ai apprit que son corps a été retrouvé.

Je me sentais encore plus chanceux quand on m'a dit qu'une équipe de sauvetage est allé à Lanshiang afin de récupérer son corps afin qu'il puisse recevoir l'antidote C-virus au lieu de recevoir un déluge de balles, le tuant sur le coup.

Je sentais que je ne pourrais plus être chanceux…Eh bien non, je fus encore à l'époque, témoin de la possibilité d'être toujours de plus en plus chanceux surtout avec Piers qui en acceptant l'antidote d'un coup (son corps n'avait pas présenté des effets secondaires quelconques) qui a guéri son corps assez bien (ne laissant que quelques cicatrices dans son bras qui reprit la forme d'un bras humain normal et dans le côté droit de son visage) et Piers qui partageait pour moi des sentiments que j'avais pour lui depuis un certain bout de temps, mais parce que j'ai attendu jusqu'à la dernière minute comme un gros crétin, j'ai failli perdre ma chance une fois ...

C'est pourquoi je me suis promis que lorsque viendrait le jour où il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital et cela jusqu'à la fin de nos vies ensemble; Je prendrai absolument bien soin de lui, de nous deux, peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réservera…

- « Ne t'inquiète pas bébé je suis ici, je vais prendre soin de nous deux mon amour. Tiens, sucer mes doigts, tu veux bien? Goûte par toi-même ta douceur avec la saveur de la pastèque.

-« Oui ... » Piers commença alors à sucer chacun de mes doigts, les mettant un par un dans sa bouche avant d'en mettre deux d'affilé, puis trois et même quatre d'affilé.

Le voyant en train de sucer mes doigts avec ses beaux yeux (qui en passant sont passés de son habituel belle teinte noisette à une teinte grise brillante merveilleuse presque mystérieuse comme de l'argent.) ne pouvait rendre la situation présente seulement plus chaude, plus érotique, plus excitante, me forçant de ce fait à marteler son intérieur jusqu'à ce que je pourrais plus, jusqu'à que je jouisse...

Pourtant, le simple fait de voir comment son corps tremblait et de sentir tous ces délicieux frissons tout à l'intérieur de mon corps, je savais vraiment que nous allions plus en avoir pour longtemps, et que nous allions, assez tôt, nous libérer chacun créant une mer de crème pure blancheur et de cris assez fort pour réveiller les voisins qui, je pense, dorment en ce moment même.

- « Ahh ... Ahh ... Punaise, oh oui Chris. Ahh ... c'est si bon, ah oui s'il te plaît continue à taper, je vais bientôt gicler. »

- « Piers ... bébé. Je vais presque bientôt gicler, c'est tellement bon à l'intérieur de toi tellement tu es serré, Je me sens si bien avec toi et t'es tellement beau que sa soit de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Je t'aime tellement mon amour. »

- « Ahhh ... moi aussi ... capitaine… Chris, Je t'aime tellement. S'il te plaît, quand tu sentiras que tu vas venir, je veux que tu gicle à l'intérieur de moi comme lors de notre petite escapade sur le panda en Chine que vous avez ramenez sur votre dos, vous vous souvenez? »

- « Oui, je me souviens bébé. Hahahaha, même que cela n'a pas été facile de démonter le panda de son ressort pour le ramener à la base et avec tout ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire sous-marin, il y eut même un moment où je ne voulais plus rien faire et carrément laisser le panda là bas…Une décision qu'aujourd'hui, j'aurai regrettée si je l'avais prise. »

- « Enfin, même si le panda me rappelle cette mission que je ne pense pas être capable de l'oublier de si tôt, il en ait pas moins que je ne préfère pas que ces souvenirs interviennent car ils ont tendance à me saper le moral que cela soit lors de nos délicieuses sessions mais aussi dans chaque moment que je passerai à tes côtés pour le restant de nos jours. »

-« Je suis ici maintenant Chris, alors ... ahhh ... tu ... ahh ... n'as pas besoin d'être inquiet. Ahh c'est si bon ... Je ne vais pas laisser les mauvais souvenirs s'interposer entre nous. Ahh ... Chris, je veux venir s'il te plaît. »

- « J'y suis presque bébé, attend encore un peu plus je t'en prie. Je veux que nous venions ensemble mon trésor... Ahh ... Piers ... tes intérieurs sont tellement bons. Je vais venir bébé, alors viens pour moi et crie mon nom fort, je tiens à te entendre mon amour. »

- « AHHHH CHRIS ! » Et à ce moment je ai vu mon bébé gicler deux cents à l'heure avec beaucoup de son délicieux lait un peu partout sur son corps, son cou, sa poitrine en criant mon nom avec sa douce voix parfaite et ses lèvres tellement parfaites. Avec la rougeur sur ses joues et son halètement, c'était largement suffisant pour moi afin que je puisse gicler à l'intérieur de mon chéri.

« PIERS -AHHHH ! » J'ai crié son nom alors que je sentais mon sperme en train de se pulvériser à l'intérieur de mon amant, mais puisque beaucoup sorti, une certaine quantité de mon sperme sorti de son cul et tomber sur le plancher alors j'enlevais mon pénis mou.

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle et mon bébé essayais de faire la même chose quand je pris sa tête et l'embrassa encore une fois, mélangeant nos respirations.

- « Je t'aime tellement bébé ». Lui dis-je après avoir mis fin au baiser avec un sourire sans fin emplâtré sur mon visage.

-« Je te aime tellement trop Chris ... ahhh ... c'était incroyable, après une baise panda rien de mieux qu'une séance de baise hyper chaude en utilisant un fruit ... »

- « Hahaha, je ne savais pas que tu avais développé un tel esprit pervertit. La prochaine fois, nous devons essayer une «séance de sexe chaud » comme tu le dis si bien dans une voiture ou dans les toilettes ou la douche de la base.

A ce moment, Piers me regarda dans les yeux avec, je pense, la luxure mais aussi la stupeur.

- « Sexe dans la voiture dans un parking ou bien en public et/ou une session de sex torride dans les douches du B.S.A.A?! Nous avons absolument besoin d'essayer les deux, Chris, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir ... Quand j'aurai une chance, j'y compte bien y sauter dessus et ne plus te lacher... »

- « D'accord ... C'est bon bébé, j'ai compris. Tu étais incroyable comme toujours. Qui a dit que manger des fruits ou avoir des activités avec eux n'était pas bon pour santé? »

- « Allez Chris, qui pense en ce moment au sujet de manger ou jouer avec des fruits? Hahaha, s'il te plaît aide-moi à me remettre debout afin que nous puissions nettoyer le désordre. Ensuite nous prendrons un bon bain ensemble avant de manger ces pastèques dans le frigo, ce qui, je pense, sont assez frais, parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai trop chaud! »

- « Hahaha ... bien, bien ».

Je pense que ma vie ne va pas être vide sans aucun sens et ennuyeuse avec Piers à mes côtés. S'il y avait une échelle qui pourrait mesurer le niveau de folie de quelqu'un, je crois alors que le niveau de mon bébé est le même que celui de ma sœur qui est douce et agréable, mais folle et mortelle dès qu'elle a une arme à feu entre les mains.

Ouais ... la vie ne va pas être ennuyeux ... Je suis vraiment un gars chanceux.


End file.
